The present invention pertains to a hair care organizing apparatus and, more particularly, to a hair care organizing apparatus having an organizer unit attached to a wall tap.
For many people, counterspace and electrical outlets are at a premium in locations such as bathrooms and hair salons where multiple electrical devices might be used on a regular basis. In addition to the electrical devices, a wide variety of grooming products can often be found on such counters. For example, when preparing for the day, a person might use one or more dental care products, one or more skin care products, one or more makeup products and one or more hair care products, as well as an electric toothbrush, a hair dryer and a curling iron or hair straightener, on a bathroom countertop. For this reason, it would be desirable to provide a way to reduce clutter, disorganization and counterspace use in a bathroom, hair salon, or the like, while adding more electrical outlets.